Ηγεμόνες Φραγκίας
Ηγεμόνες Φραγκίας kings of Francia thumb|300px| [[Μεσαιωνική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής 6ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. ---- Φραγκία Ηγεμόνες Φραγκίας Φραγκική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Φραγκικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Μεροβίδες Καρολίδες ---- Αυστρασία Νευστρία ---- Βουργουνδία Ηγεμόνες Βουργουνδίας Ακουιτανία Ηγεμόνες Ακουιτανίας ---- Ιταλία Ηγεμόνες Ιταλίας ---- Γαλλία Ηγεμόνες Γαλλίας ---- Γερμανία Ηγεμόνες Γερμανίας ]] - Βασιλέας Ακολουθούν οι Ηγεμόνες Εισαγωγή The Franks were originally led by dukes (military leaders) and reguli (petty kings). The Salian Merovingians rose to dominance among the Franks and conquered most of Roman Gaul. They also conquered the Visigoths in 507. The sons of Clovis conquered the Burgundians and Alamanni. They acquired the Provence and made the Bavarii and Thuringii their clients. The Merovingians were later replaced by a new dynasty called the Carolingians in the 8th century. By the end of the 9th century, the Carolingians themselves were replaced throughout much of their realm by other dynasties. The idea of a "King of the Franks" or Rex Francorum gradually disappeared over the 10th and 11th centuries. A timeline of Frankish rulers is difficult since the realm was, according to old Germanic practice, frequently divided among the sons of a leader upon his death and then eventually reunited. Dukes and reguli Early rulers This list of early rulers is incomplete, as our sources leave open many gaps. *'Ascaric' *'Merogais' *'Mallobaudes' *'Genobaud' *'Sunno' *'Marcomer' *'Pharamond', son of Marcomer, semi-legendary king *'Theudemeres', son of Richomeres, King circa 422 *'Aegidius' *'Sigobert the Lame', King 483–507, killed by his son Chloderic the Parricide *'Chlodoric the Parricide', son of Sigebert, King 507, dethroned by Clovis Rulers of the Salians *'Κλωδίων (Clodio)', possible son of Pharamond, King at Dispargum and later Tournai (426–447) *'Μεροβαίος (Merovech)', son of Chlodio, King at Tournai (447–458) *'Χιλδερίκος Α'', son of Merovech, King at Tournai (458–481) *'Κλόβις Α'', son of Childeric I, King at Tournai (481–511), later united most of the Franks and Roman Gaul All of the following may have been related to Clovis in some degree and eventually removed by before 509: *'Chararic' *'Ragnachar', probably king at Cambrai from before 486, killed by Clovis *'Ricchar', brother of Ragnachar, killed by Clovis at Cambrai *'Rignomer', brother of Ragnachar, killed by Clovis at Mans Μεροβίδες Ενιαίο Κράτος *'Κλόβις Α'', 509–511 Clovis I united all the Frankish petty kingdoms as well as most of Roman Gaul under his rule, conquering the Domain of Soissons of the Roman general Syagrius as well as the Visigothic Kingdom of Toulouse. He took his seat at Paris, which along with Soissons, Reims, Metz, and Orléans became the chief residences. Upon his death, the kingdom was split among his four sons: Πρώτη Διανομή (511) Soissons (Βόρεια Νευστρία) *'Κλοθάριος Α'', 511–561 Paris (Κεντρική Νευστρία) *'Χιλδεβέρτος Α'', 511–558 *'Κλοθάριος Α'', 558–561 Orléans (Νότια Νευστρία) *'Κλοδομήρος', 511–524 *'Χιλδεβέρτος Α'', 524–558 *'Κλοθάριος Α'', 558–561 Reims (μγν. Αυστρασία) *'Θευδέριχος Α'', 511–534 **'Munderic', 533, rival king in the Auvergne *'Θεοδεβέρτος Α'', 534–548 *'Θεοδεβάλδος', 548–555 *'Κλοθάριος Α'', 555–561 Chlothar I eventually inherited all of the Frankish kingdoms after the deaths of his brothers or their successors. After his own death, the kingdom was once again split among his four sons: Δεύτερη Διανομή (561) Soissons (Βόρεια Νευστρία) *'Χιλπερίκος Α'', 561–584 *'Κλοθάριος Β'', 584–629 Paris (Κεντρική Νευστρία) *'Καριβέρτος Α'', 561–567 *'Χιλπερίκος Α'', 567–584 *'Κλοθάριος Β'', 584–629 Orléans (Νότια Νευστρία και Βουργουνδία) *'Γοντράνδος', 561–592 **'Γονδοάλδος', 584–585, rival king in Aquitaine *'Χιλδεβέρτος Β'', 592–595 *'Θευδέριχος Β'', 595–613 *'Σιγεβέρτος Β'', 613 *'Κλοθάριος Β'', 613–629 Reims and Metz (Αυστρασία) *'Σιγεβέρτος Α'', 561–575 *'Χιλδεβέρτος Β'', 575–595 *'Θεοδεβέρτος Β'', 595–612 *'Θευδέριχος Β'', 612–613 *'Σιγεβέρτος Β'', 613 *'Κλοθάριος Β'', 613–623 Chlothar II defeated Brunhilda and her grandson, reunifying the kingdom. However, in 623, in order to appease particularistic forces and also to secure the borders, he gave the Austrasians his young son as their own king. His son and successor, Dagobert I, emulated this move by appointing a sub-king for Aquitaine, with a seat at Toulouse, in 629 and Austrasia in 634. Τρίτη Διανομή (629) Neustria and Burgundy *'Δαγοβέρτος Α'', 629–639 *'Κλόβις Β'', 639–658 *'Κλοθάριος Γ'', 658–673 *'Θευδέριχος Γ'' 673 *'Χιλπερίκος Β'', 673–675 *'Θευδέριχος Γ'', 675–691 Ακουιτανία (Aquitaine) *'Καριβέρτος Β'', 629–632 *'Chilperic', 632 *'Δαγοβέρτος Α'', 632–639 Αυστρασία (Austrasia) *'Δαγοβέρτος Α'', 623–634 *'Σιγεβέρτος Γ'', 634–656 *'Childebert the Adopted', 656–661 *'Κλοθάριος Γ'', 661–662 *'Χιλδερίκος Β'', 662–675 *'Κλόβις Γ'', 675–676 *'Δαγοβέρτος Β'', 676–679 Theuderic III was recognized as king of all the Franks in 679. From then on, the kingdom of the Franks can be treated as a unity again for all but a very brief period of civil war. Ενιαίο Κράτος *'Κλόβις Δ'', 691–695 *'Χιλδεβέρτος Γ'', 695–711 *'Δαγοβέρτος Γ'', 711–715 *'Χιλπερίκος Β'', 715–721 **'Κλοθάριος Δ'', 717–720, rival king in Austrasia *'Θευδέριχος Δ'', 721–737 *''interregnum'' 737–743 *'Χιλδερίκος Γ'', 743–751 Μαϊορδόμοι The Mayors of the Palace were the chief officials of the Merovingian kings. Μαϊορδόμοι Αυστρασίας *Παρθέμιος (Parthemius) (until 548) *Γόγων (Gogo) (c. 567-581), during the minority of Childebert II *Βανδαληνός (Wandalenus) (from 581), during the minority of Childebert II *Γυνδόλφος (Gundulf) (from 600), under Theudebert II *Λανδρίγος (Landric) (until 612), probably also in Neustria *Βαρνάχωρ Β' (Warnachar) (612-617), also in Burgundy *Ούγος (Hugh) (or Chucus) (617-623), successor of previous *Πεπίνος Α' (Pippin of Landen, the Elder) (623-629), under Dagobert I *Αδαλγίσηλος (Adalgisel]] (633-639) *Πεπίνος Α' (Pepin the Elder) (639-640), again *Όθων (Otto) (640-642 or 643) *Γριμάλδος Α' (Grimoald I) (642 or 643-656), died 662 *Γυλφάλδος (Wulfoald) (656-680), also in Neustria (673-675) *Πεπίνος Β' (Pepin of Herstal, the Middle) (680-714), took the title "Duke and Prince of the Franks" (dux et princeps Francorum) after his conquest of Neustria in 687 *Θεοδάλδος (Theudoald) (714-715), also in Neustria. Illegitimate son of Grimoald II, designated heir of his grandfather Pepin, opposed by the nobility, who acclaimed Charles Martel *Κάρολος Α' ο Μαρτέλος (Charles Martel) (715-741), illegitimate son of Pepin the Middle, also in Neustria (718-741) *Καρλομάνος Α' (Carloman) (741-747), died 754 or 755 *Δρόγων Β' (Drogo) (747-751), son of Carloman Μαϊορδόμοι Νευστρίας *Λανδρίγος (Landric), under Clotaire II, probably also in Austrasia *Γυνδολάνδος (Gundoland) (613 or 616-639) *Αίγης (Aega) (639-641), also in Burgundy *Ερκινάλδος (Erchinoald) (641-658) *Εβροΐνος (Ebroin]] (658-673), deposed *Γυλφάλδος (Wulfoald]] (673-675), also in Austrasia (662-680) *Λευδήσιος (Leudesius]] (675), chosen after previous, then deposed *Ebroin (675-680), again *Βαράθων (Waratton]] (680 or 681-682), deposed by his son Gistemar *Γιστεμάρος (Gistemar]] (682), son of previous, usurper, died 683 or 684 *Waratton (682-684 or 686), again *Βερθάριος (Berthar]] (686-688 or 689), son-in-law of previous, lost Battle of Tertry to Pepin the Middle in 687, murdered in 688 or 689 *Πεπίνος Β' (Pippin of Herstal, the Middle]] (688-695), represented in court by his follower Nordebert *Γριμάλδος Β' (Grimoald II]] (695-714), son of Pepin the Middle *Θεοδάλδος (Theudoald]] (714-715), also in Austrasia. Illegitimate son of Grimoald II, driven out of Neustria by the nobility, surrendered claim in 716. * Ραγεφρείδος (Ragenfrid]] (715-718), took power in Neustria in 714 or 715, but defeated by Charles Martel in 717 and definitively in 718 and fled, died 731 *Κάρολος Α' ο Μαρτέλος(Charles Martel]] (718-741), illegitimate son of Pepin the Middle, also in Austrasia (715-741) *Πεπίνος Γ' (Pepin the Younger) (741 or 742-751), became king of the Franks in 751 (died 768) Μαϊορδόμοι Βουργουνδίας *Βαρνάχωρ Α' ( Warnachar I) (596-599) *Βερθάλδος (Berthoald) (before 603-604) *Πρωτάδιος (Protadius) (604-606) *Κλαύδιος (Claudius) *Ράδων (Rado) (613-617) *Βαρνάχωρ Β' (Warnachar II) (617-626), also in Austrasia *Γοδίνος ( Godinus) (626-627) *Βροδόλφος (Brodulf) (627-628) *Αίγης (Aega) (639-641), also in Neustria *Φλακάδος (Flaochad) (642) *Ραδοβέρτος (Radobertus) (642-662) Hereafter the office was united with that of Neustria, though Burgundy remained a separate realm under the King of Neustria and Burgundy. The administration of Burgundy was briefly separate under: *Δρόγων Α' (Drogo of Champagne) (695-708), son of Pepin the Middle, also duke of Γαλλική Καμπανία (Champagne) (from 690) and duke of Burgundy from Nordebert's death in 697 Καρολίδες Μαϊορδόμοι The Carolingians were initially mayors of the palace under the Merovingian kings, first in Austrasia and later in Neustria and Burgundy. In 687, Pippin of Heristal took the title Duke and Prince of the Franks (dux et princeps Francorum) after his conquest of Neustria in at the Battle of Tertry. This was cited by contemporary chroniclers as the beginning of Pippin's "reign." Between 715 and 716, the descendants of Pippin disputed the succession. *Πεπίνος Α' (Pippin I of Landen) (Austrasia: 623–629 and 639–640) *Γριμάλδος Α' (Grimoald I) (Austrasia: 643–656; died 662) *Πεπίνος Β' (Pippin II of Herstal) (Austrasia: 680–714, Neustria and Burgundy: 687–695) *Δρόγων (Drogo of Champagne]] (Burgundy: 695–708) *Γριμάλδος Β' (Grimoald II) (Neustria: 695–714, Burgundy: 708–714) *Θεοδάλδος (Theudoald]] (Austrasia, Neustria, and Burgundy: 714–716) *Κάρολος Α' ο Μαρτέλος (Charles Martel) (Austrasia: 715–741, Neustria and Burgundy: 718–741) *Καρλομάνος Α' (Carloman, son of Charles Martel|Carloman]] (Austrasia: 741–747; died 754 or 755) *Πεπίνος Γ' (Pippin III the Short) (Neustria and Burgundy: 741–751, Austrasia: 747–751) In 751, Pippin III became the King of the Franks and the office of mayor disappeared. The Carolingians displaced the Merovingians as the ruling dynasty. Φραγκική Αυτοκρατορία *'Πεπίνος Γ' (Pepin the Short)', 751–768 *' Καρλομάνος Β' (Carloman King of the Franks)', 768–771 (Burgundy, Alemannia, southern Austrasia) *'Κάρολος Β' ''ο Μέγας (Charlemagne, Charles I of West]], called '''Charlemagne, 768–814 (at first only Neustria, Aquitaine, northern Austrasia), King of the Lombards 774, Emperor 800 **Duke of Maine: Κάρολος Γ' (Charles the Younger, son of Charlemagne, the Younger), 790–811 **Italy: Πεπίνος (Pepin of Italy), 781–810; Βερνάρδος (Bernard of Italy), 810–817 **Aquitaine: Λουδοβίκος Α' (Louis the Pious]], 781–814 *'Λουδοβίκος Α' (Louis the Pious)', Emperor and King of the Franks with Charlemagne 813–814, senior from 814-840 **Italy: Λοθάριος Α' (Lothair I, Holy Roman Emperor), 817–855 **Bavaria: Λουδοβίκος Α' (Louis the German]], 817–843 **Aquitaine: Πεπίνος Α' (Pepin I of Aquitaine), 817–838; Charles the Bald, 838–855, in opposition to Πεπίνος Β' (Pepin II of Aquitaine), 838–851 Louis the Pious made many divisions of his empire during his lifetime. The final division, pronounced at Crémieux in 838, made Charles the Bald heir to the west, including Aqutiaine, and Lothair heir to the east, including Italy and excluding Bavaria, which was left for Louis the German. However, following the emperor's death in 840, the empire was plunged into a civil war that lasted three years. The Frankish kingdom was then divided by the Συνθήκη Verdun in 843. Lothair was allowed to keep his imperial title and his kingdom of Italy, and granted the newly created Kingdom of Middle Francia, a corridor of land stretching from Italy to the North Sea, and including the Low Countries, the Rhineland (including Aachen), Burgundy, and Provence. Charles was confirmed in Aquitaine, where Pepin I's son Pepin II was opposing him, and granted West Francia (modern France), the lands west of Lothair's Kingdom. Louis the German was confirmed in Bavaria and granted East Francia (modern Germany), the lands east of Lothair's kingdom. The following table does not provide a complete listing for some of the various regna of the empire, especially those which were subregna of the Western, Middle, or Eastern kingdom such as Italy, Provence, Neustria, and Aquitaine. Γαλλία (Δυτικό Τμήμα) *'Κάρολος Α' ο ''Φαλακρός (Charles the Bald), 843–877, King of Italy and Emperor 875 **Aquitaine: Charles the Child, 855–866; Louis the Stammerer, 866–877 **Neustria: Louis the Stammerer, 856–877 *Λουδοβίκος Α' ο Τραυλός (Louis the Stammerer), 877–879 *Ο Λουδοβίκος Β' ο Νεότερος της Γερμανίας προσπάθησε να καταλάβει τον Γαλλικό θρόνο (ως '''Λουδοβίκος Β') *'Λουδοβίκος Γ' ο ''Απείθαρχος (Louis III), 879–882, jointly with *Καρλομάνος' (Carloman of France), 879–884 *Ο Κάρολος Β' της Γερμανίας κατέλαβε τον Γαλλικό θρόνο (ως 'Κάρολος Β' (Charles the Fat), 884–888, Emperor 881 *Εύδων (Odo of France)],* 888–898 **Aquitaine: Ranulf II, 888–889 (Ramnulfid, not Carolingian) *Κάρολος Γ'' (Charles the Simple), 898–922/923 *'Robert I,* 922–923 *Rudolph,* 923–936 *Λουδοβίκος Δ' ο Υπερπόντιος (Louis IV the Transmarinus), 936–954 *Λοθάριος (Lothair of France]], 954–986 **Aquitaine: Louis V the Sluggard, 980–986 *Λουδοβίκος Ε'' (Louis V the Sluggard), 986–987 After this, the House of Capet ruled France. For the continuation, see the 'list of French monarchs. Names marked with an asterisk (*) were not Carolingians, but Robertians. Ιταλία, Βουργουνδία και Φραγκία (Μεσαίο Τμήμα) *Λοθάριος Α' (Lothair I, Holy Roman Emperor), 843–855, Emperor from 824 (senior Emperor from 840) **Italy: Lothair I, 818-855; Louis II, with his father 839–855 After Lothair's death in 855, his realm was divided between his sons: *Λουδοβίκος Β' (Louis II, Holy Roman Emperor|Louis II]], 855–875, the eldest son, succeeded his father as Emperor and received Italy. For the continuation, see '''Ηγεμόνες Ιταλίας. *'Λοθάριος Β' (Lothair II of Lotharingia]]', 855–869, the second son, received the northern half of Middle Francia, which came to be named "Lotharingia" (Lorraine) from his name. For the continuation, see the Ηγεμόνες Λωρραίνης. *'Κάρολος (Charles of Provence)', 855–863, the youngest son, received the southern half of Middle Francia, consisting of Provence and Burgundy. For the continuation, see Ηγεμόνες Βουργουνδίας. Γερμανία (Ανατολικό Τμήμα) *'Λουδοβίκος Α' (Louis the German)', 843–876 **Bavaria: Carloman, with his father 864–876. Louis divided his lands between his three sons, but they all ended up in the hands of the youngest by 882. * Ο Κάρολος Α' της Γαλλίας προσπάθησε να καταλάβει την Γερμανία (ως Κάρολος Α') αλλά απωθήθηκε από τους υιούς του αποθανόντος. *'Καρλομάνος (Carloman of Bavaria)', King of Bavaria 876-880. King of Italy 877 *'Λουδοβίκος Β' (Louis the Younger)', King of Saxony, Franconia, and Thuringia 876–882, inherited Bavaria from his brother Carloman in 880. Προσπάθησε να καταλάβει τον θρόνο της Γαλλίας. *'Κάρολος Β' (Charles the Fat)', King of Swabia, Alemannia and Rhaetia 876–887, inherited Italy from his brother Carloman in 879, and inherited the remainder of East Francia from his brother Louis in 882. Emperor 881. Επίσης κατέλαβε την Γαλλία. On the deposition of Charles the Fat, East Francia went to his nephew: *'Αρνόλδος Α' (Arnulf of Carinthia)', 887–899, King of Italy and Emperor 896 **Italy: Ρατόλδος (Ratold of Italy), 896 **Lotharingia: Σβεντιβόλδος (Zwentibold), 895–900 *'Λουδοβίκος Γ' (Louis the Child)', 899–911 Louis the Child was the last East Frankish Carolingian ruler. He was succeeded by Conrad of Franconia and then the Saxon Ottonian dynasty. Kings of Λοθαριγγεία *Λοθάριος Β' (Lothair II) (855 – 869) *Κάρολος Δ' (Charles the Bald) (869 – 870) Charles the Bald claimed Lotharingia on Lothair's death and was crowned king in Metz, but his brother Λουδοβίκος Β' (Louis the German) opposed his claim and in (870) the Treaty of Mersen divided Lotharingia between the two brothers and subsequently their sons. In 880, the Treaty of Ribemont gave the whole of Lotharingia to Louis the Younger, son of Louis the German. *Λουδοβίκος Γ' (Louis the Younger) (880 – 882) *Κάρολος Δ' (Charles the Fat) (882 – 887) *Αρνόλδος (Arnulf of Carinthia]] (887 – 895) *Σβεντιβόλδος (Zwentibold) (895 – 900) *Λουδοβίκος Δ' (Louis the Child) (900 – 911) *Κάρολος Ε' (Charles the Simple) (911 – 922) In 922, Lotharingia was subsumed into the Kingdom of Germany. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φραγκία *Μεροβίδες *Καρολίδες *Φραγκική Αυτοκρατορία *Ηγεμόνες Φραγκικής Αυτοκρατορίας Βιβλιογραφία *The history of France as recounted in the "Grandes Chroniques de France", and particularly in the personal copy produced for King Charles V between 1370 and 1380 that is the saga of the three great dynasties, the Merovingians, Carolingians, and the Capetians, that shaped the institutions and the frontiers of the realm. This document was produced and likely commissioned during the Hundred Years' War, a dynastic struggle between the rulers of France and England with rival claims to the French throne. It should therefore be read and considered carefully as a source, due to the inherent bias in the context of its origins. *''The Cambridge Illustrated History of France'' - Cambridge University Press *''The Origins of France: Clovis to the Capetians 500-1000'' by Edward James ISBN 0-333-27052-5 *''Late Merovingian France: History and Hagiography, 640-720'' (Manchester Medieval Sources); Paul Fouracre (Editor), Richard A. Gerberding (Editor) ISBN 0-7190-4791-9 *''Britannica Concise Encyclopedia'': Merovingian Dynasty: http://www.britannica.com/ebc/article?eu=397220. *''Medieval France: An Encyclopedia'', eds. W. Kibler and G. Zinn. New York: Garland Publishing, 1995. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Genealogy of Merovingian Kings *Genealogy of Carolingian Kings *Oman, Charles. The Dark Ages 476-918. London, 1914. *Gregory of Tours. Historia Francorum, translated by Earnest Brehaut, 1916. Available at Medieval Sourcebook. *Fredegar. The Chronicle of Fredegar, translated by J. M. Wallace-Hadrill, 1960, in The Early Middle Ages 500-1000, edited by Robert Bentrano (New York, 1964). *[ ] Category: Ηγεμόνες Φραγκίας